


正常桑光

by Ochirusei



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, 战损
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ochirusei/pseuds/Ochirusei
Summary: 桑克瑞德/光之战士预警：私设黑魔光，女主导，战损，流血。
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters
Kudos: 3





	正常桑光

把玩他的匕首，像挑拨狼的利爪。在脑内勾勒桑克瑞德的手指上的肉因握紧它而细微变形，青筋凸起，坚硬的骨头高高撑起细薄的皮。

**开始具有温度。**

熨帖着他的右手理应在的位置，追寻一种不同时空中的手指重叠，严丝合缝。

**变得滚烫。**

烫。啊……“嘶。嗯，我想没有追兵。”

光将视线移回到手中短小锋利的匕首，刀刃渗出透亮的橘红色，她的咒术就在她霎时的分神中从手掌内侧溢出，将这把刀加热得滚烫。

她倚在墙边，漫不经心地看桑克瑞德用从大衣口袋里掏出来的酒精消毒，走过去把匕首递给他，接着回到墙边无聊地放风。身后传来一些闷哼和倒吸凉气的声音。

子弹会让事情变得复杂，蛛丝般的孔洞，深深嵌入他的肩，光检查过了，倒是不会留有后遗症。棘手的是桑克瑞德被砍伤的腿，尽管他及时使用大量治疗药，距离恢复得能够姿势正常地行走还是需要相当多的时间。

“留下任务完成的信号，这样这边的事情就结束了。”

“只是我的，而非你的。”

“我已经替你做了。”

光答非所问，用咒术将本就残破的废墟外部轰碎，在自己被扬起的浓浓灰尘呛到之前躲进他们临时的藏身之处。

她青苔色的眼珠随着桑克瑞德的动作转动。天顶上漏下几线白昼里的光，根据她刚刚放风时的观察，现在是14点的10分至25分之间，距离计划的下一步还有至少40分钟。也就是说，在这段时间里她可以借机待在这里休整，直到她被行动信号催促着离开。

桑克瑞德把匕首丢到一旁敲出当啷两声，他重重呼了口气，终于将伤口处理完毕。刀刃剐出子弹时的疼痛以及他在这个小时里大量失去的血让他感到轻微晕眩。

光抓着他的领子跨在他身上，他直到变为平躺的姿势时还是有点朦胧恍惚的感觉，也许是因为他在刚刚就已经彻底放松了下来。

“吻我。”

桑克瑞德觉得自己流了好多汗，冷冷地流淌着，濡湿他的衣衫发丝。他用上臂撑起了一点，接了一个汗津津咸渍渍的吻：光温度正常湿度适中的舌头舔舐他干裂发颤的唇，深入其中卷起他的舌，搅动他口中的津液给他一种流血般的错觉。

即是说，她既不紧张也不匆忙，仿佛他们是在住宅区的某个地下室的沙发上，脑后是浪漫的烛光，背景乐是舒缓的小夜曲而非远处隐隐约约的炮火和警报声。

光用手指抹掉唇上晶亮的唾液，脸颊上总算有一点温暖的颜色。她一眨不眨地观察着桑克瑞德的脸，拉着他的手放到自己的胸口。

桑克瑞德没有注意她是在接吻中的哪一步解开衣服的，只知道如今她的胸口大敞着，纤细素白的手指贴着他的手指，带着他一点点挑开自己的黑色胸衣。

“你现在这样让我有点心痛了。”

光的声音低低的，缓缓的，眉毛也蹙起来，颇有些痛彻心扉时反而显得冷静的模样。

她俯下身乜着他，松垮的胸衣下滑一截，露出雪白乳房圆润柔软的曲线。然后她凑到他的肩头，轻轻吻了吻那仍在渗出红亮鲜血的弹孔。

“好吧，你也知道，我会尽量不让你受伤的。接下来还有你忙的呢。”

桑克瑞德微微偏了头，用那双浅金色的眼睛看着她的眼睛。他的眼中既没有理所当然以外的情绪，也不显得黯淡，即便在这几乎黑暗的小空间里也依然亮晶晶的，就像他决定优先不顾一切保护光的内心一样敞亮。

光伸手摸了摸他沾着血污的脸，闭上眼睛舔舐他的伤口。舌尖探入其中，轻巧地转上一圈，刀刃切割过的组织在舌尖上有着与其他武器制造出的伤不尽相同的触感。她仁慈地舔干净原本漫过肩头的那片血迹，小小地吮吸那些几乎被疼痛同化麻木了的完好肌肤，将它清理得像是在战场上得到了一次不错的照顾，留下一小片迅速消散的红痕。

光重新撑起身子，原本紧挨着的两个胸膛再度分离，光本就摇摇欲坠的胸衣直接地留在了他的胸口。

桑克瑞德摸了一下她牛奶布丁般滑凉的乳房弧度，停顿了几秒后又感受到它们在他的手指间逐渐回到了原本的温热。他的呼吸不由自主地小心翼翼起来，手指下那细腻而真实的触感有着战场上本不应该去奢想的旖旎。

光又一次吻他，闭着眼睛，长而细密的睫毛近在咫尺，她仍相当柔顺的深色刘海也因为这极近的距离而软软垂在他脸上。

桑克瑞德紧跟上她的节奏，投入全部的注意力以至于忘记了自己还身负重伤：他本想要借拥住光的腰的姿势将她压在身下，但当他抬起受伤的肩和腿时，剧烈的疼痛像过电一样将他一下子从温存中拽出来，他匆忙偏过头以免咬伤身上的人，冷汗又一次从额头和后背疯狂渗出。

光注意到被打断的桑克瑞德的视线在狭小的空间里寻找着，于是伸手将一旁的背包拿近些，刚从中取出止痛药就被他用完好的右手夺去。

桑克瑞德喝得匆匆忙忙的，淡蓝色的药水淌过他的下唇下巴和脖子，把他的领口打湿一些。

光把水渍擦了擦，凑过去衔住他还有点潮的喉结轻轻地啃，右手顺着小臂向下捉到他僵硬的左手，将手指从缝隙间挤了进去。他下意识般的抓紧光的手，又在几秒后抓得更紧了些，却反而像是放松了下来。

桑克瑞德仍尝试着想要做些配合的动作，但光用牙齿小小地咬他下巴的方式警告他，她的关心随着细微而温暖的平缓呼气一起到来，像挠在心尖上的羽毛一样让他感到柔软且发痒。于是他又想要忍耐，却无论如何也没法压下去那种引诱他、吸引他并要将这场回忆刻入骨头的冲动情绪。他像是喝了酒似的耳热起来，失血后感到些微寒冷的四肢也渐渐暖起来。

光先是解开他外套上面的几个扣子，干燥的手掌贴在他的胸膛上抚摸探索了一会儿，接着全部解开，小鱼或小鸟那样啄吻他的胸腹，舌尖绕着乳晕打转，最后再含住乳头舔弄。

桑克瑞德几乎不知道要怎么对待她不时抬起眼皮看向他的目光，那专注地思考着他的反应的眼神正不断地邀请他做出回应。不过他还没来得及做什么，光的手就接着向下，连着内裤一同扯下，握着他已经完全勃起的阴茎简单搓揉起来。

光的手指再怎样被战火磨砺也依然是女性的手，灵巧又柔和地将液体抹向整个柱身。一开始她还用手指刺激着龟头，后来像是把它忘记了似的，伏在他的身上啃他的胸肌。

桑克瑞德尚未来得及去感受胸口上的一圈圈牙印，便被自己的性器与她光洁的小腹紧密贴合挤压的滋味抢走了注意力。他放在光腰上的手忍不住下移到弹性的臀部，并往自己身上按了按，光过分配合地耸动着腰，透明的分泌液很快将光的小腹弄得滑腻腻的，简直不可能再控制着不去遐想进入她天鹅绒般湿软的体内的感觉。

桑克瑞德让右手改为扣住光的后脑，凑上去亲吻她。唇舌交缠的暧昧水声中，他隐约听到光拉开热裤拉链的声音，接着她动了动将它从半边腿上脱下来，又握住他的性器抵在她早已泥泞一片的腿间。

光自然知道哪里才是真正的入口，但她仍然让手中的性器在那娇嫩温热的地方来来回回，吊足了胃口。她的腰软了一些，龟头就在她的掌控下被压在阴蒂上反复磨蹭，桑克瑞德还不时稍用力地顶一下，她差点就要在动情的状态下直接达到高潮，于是她在那之前让那根硬挺的性器正式进入身体。

桑克瑞德在其中浅而快速地抽插几下，光便咬着唇高潮，快感被推上一个高峰，从甬道深处大量溢出热烫的粘液来，刚好借此整根顶入，桑克瑞德也因此被痉挛的阴道绞得兴奋起来。

光露出一瞬失神的表情，桑克瑞德和她从未分开过的左手上的力度将她唤回。她换了个适合骑乘的姿势，分开双腿在他的身上动起来。

“光……”

桑克瑞德呢喃着光的名字，他脑内的一部分理性提醒他要用会让光舒服的动作，另一部分感性则催促他先去满足自己的欲望——他平常绝对不会考虑后者，但伤和战场早已夺走了大部分的精力与控制力。

然而桑克瑞德的哪种想法都无法得到实现。光撑在他的身上，只按自己的想法和准则做事，不允许他过分乱动，进入的深度和运动的频率也都得照她的想法来。

桑克瑞德当然愿意不费力气就享受——只要能在她随心所欲的节奏中坚持住。而现在显然她还很有余裕，故意在合适的时候收缩盆底肌逗弄他，并一如既往地在做爱的时候咬着唇，笑吟吟地，眼睛里透出一种偏执的光彩，露出与平日里的难以捉摸完全不同的兴奋表情。

桑克瑞德做了下深呼吸，将滚烫的手心贴在光肉感与矫健并存的大腿上。那里显然正紧绷着，但每次短暂放松的时候，她的身体都更绵软地在重力的作用下依靠向他，让彼此火热的肌肤紧挨在一起，伴随着滑腻香甜的粘液。

一旦他忍不住全身心投入进去，他就几乎要失控地滑向快感的深渊。但也许那是没有所谓的，他既抓住了光的手，耳畔也有她诱人的喘息，嘴唇胸口都还留有她亲吻后的感受；他干燥干涸坚硬且中庸如城砖，是生活于战场野外与口腹蜜剑的人情场的游鱼，如今只有她的身边是洁净鲜活的水而非散发着腐烂芳香的毒沼，即便往后还会出现无数个他甘愿为之赴死的岔道口，却或许都不足以让他有如此自毁的冲动。也许在最后选择的时候什么都会比爱情更重要，可无论什么都不可能顶替爱情在一个人心里所持有的份量，人在爱情燃烧得最旺盛的时候总是不忍见它式微。

光伏在桑克瑞德的身上，暧昧的声音混着潮热的呼气吹拂他的脖颈，后来便去咬他的胸，力度逐渐失去控制。

桑克瑞德将手伸向粘腻的交合处，整只手不需几秒就被完全润湿，他在软嫩的阴部中寻找到光的阴蒂，搓揉抚弄着直到他们都攀上高潮。在光低声尖叫的时候，他稍微挺起腰缓慢活动几下延长这份快感，感受并回味着彼此的身体在做爱中升温流汗的变化，以及紧贴的两个胸膛内的心跳鼓噪。

-

光把药膏抹在桑克瑞德的乳晕上时他发出假装的、小声的、可怜的哀嚎，联想到几十分钟前他剐出子弹还一声不吭的模样，光收回手冷酷地看着他的眼睛。

桑克瑞德的眼睛依然是那个样子，浅金色的、不会影响给人的印象、单纯好看的、在回看向她的时候好像亮晶晶的，尽管他其实只是露出了些许无辜的表情。

他指着自己胸口上的那圈牙印，渗出皮肤的血珠已经凝固了，光给他搽药的时候动作也并不轻柔，他可以发自内心地做出委屈的眼神。

“噢，那要不我帮你舔一口？”

桑克瑞德偏过头，拳头抵着嘴轻咳两声：“啊…呃……咳咳。只有一……”

在他说出顺势而为的话之前，光放下药罐，俯下身吻住他的唇。舌尖一边轻舔着，她的手指摸到他的另一边乳头上捉住它拉扯搓揉了一会儿，然后专注于这个分别前的最后一个漫长缠绵的亲吻。

光舔掉了彼此唇上的晶亮唾液，重新为他上药、检查绷带，最后是整理背包。

桑克瑞德安静地注视着她的一举一动，看着她甚至把他携带的东西都很有条理地放入正确的位置，匕首则有一柄留在他的右手边。

“把还没用过的那几瓶治疗药拿走吧，我已经不需要它们了。”

他突然出声。

光看了看他，也不客气，从中取走了两瓶，留下了仍可能有救急作用的数量，并往其中塞入一瓶自己包裹里的镇痛药。

光接着收拾自己的包，这回依然得到了几分钟除了呼吸外没有声响的安静时间，但在途中，她却忽然被抓住了手腕。

桑克瑞德看着她，嘴唇蠕动几下，在发出声音之前刹住，没能说出想要和她一起走。

下一秒，他就为自己有这样轻率的念头而感到后悔惭愧，于是他松开了手，又停顿了一会儿，转而笑着祝福她：“一路顺风，光。虽然我不能和你一起去，但是我从来都没有怀疑过你的实力，你一定可以平安完成你的任务，我可就不给你拖后腿了。以及……你这次又要抢尽风头了对吧？”

“嗯。”光站起来用鼻子发出一声敷衍的回应，看起来是回到了平常的状态。

她在小空间内走了一圈，寻找到可以尽量保持原样离开的出口，然后才重新回到他身边坐下。

桑克瑞德讪讪的，他忘记了光向来对人们不够直接的话反应平淡，自然其中也包括他。他没有再试着延长那句话，任由话题流向下一个。

“睡吧桑克瑞德，如果你困了。我想做爱会让你的伤口不那么痛，也能让你足够暖和地等到下一次醒来。”

“那么你……？”

“我会坐在你身边休息，直到时间殆尽。也许我也会小睡一会儿，嗯。”

“……”桑克瑞德下意识想要调整姿势但是疼痛让他保持了原来的平躺姿势，“所以你为什么和我做爱？”

“想让你暖和点。以及，我走了以后你就不会觉得很孤独了。”言外之意是你还有这份温存可以回忆。

光用手指梳理带着些许烧焦味的发丝，桑克瑞德向她伸出手，她便用手撑着地面弯下腰，由着他来帮她整理细致。还沾着细微情欲气味的手指轻轻勾起她耳边的刘海绕上耳根。

“还有更多的‘以及’吗？”

她深色的眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他，脸上是常有的叫人捉摸不透的似笑非笑，声音轻缓得像一缕熏香燃出的烟雾：“以及，我想这么做。”

桑克瑞德再次想要抓住她，这次却扑了个空。光敏捷地闪过他的手，待他只用目光捕捉她的时候，她才握住他的手。

“好了，睡吧，桑克瑞德，我会在你睡着以后才走的。”

桑克瑞德的喉咙里发出咕哝声，在组合成句之前被光用食指按住嘴唇。

“不要说‘这样我会睡不着的’，你需要休息，而我会在离开之前严格检查以确保这里不会被人或野兽发现。现在， **睡吧** 。”

她的眼睛紧紧地看着他的眼睛。桑克瑞德犹豫了几秒钟，放弃了与她争执下去。

他闭上眼睛，意识一点点滑向笼罩他的安全的黑暗，而那只温暖的手始终牢牢地将他紧握。

-


End file.
